Space frames are well known in various fields and, in particular, in the exhibition and display fields and in providing elevated floor or roof supports over reasonably extended areas.
Space frames generally comprise a large number of standard length frame members which extend between connection points which will hereinafter be termed "nodes" in a variety of different angles in order to form a three-dimensional frame structure. The connection of the ends of the frame members to the nodes has been achieved in a wide variety of different ways. One such way is by means of screw-threaded spigots carried on rotatable members held captive on the ends of the frame members and which co-operate with complementarily screw-threaded holes in the node. Adjacent the mouth of such hole there is usually a flat annular surface for engagement by a co-operating surface on the rotatable member carrying the screw threaded spigot. This type of arrangement operates satisfactorily but, in the applicant's view, does not have an adequate strength or resistance against bending forces applied transversely to the length of the frame members.
Other proposals have included the provision of hollow node members, generally in two or three parts, and to which the frame members can be attached by means of nuts or bolts tightened from the inside of the parts of the node member which are then secured together to form the completed node. This arrangement is generally inconvenient and suffers from a similar disadvantage to that outlined above.
It is the object of this invention to provide a space frame in which the frame members are secured to the node members in a more advantageous manner and, also, to provide a space frame assembly embodying such connections and having additional novel features.